Destiny
by Kirin Nekomata 'Angel RinRei
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua kejadian ini? Naruto suatu saat kau akan menyesal jika terus mengabaikan hatimu dan menggunakan otak bodohmu itu! NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

Hai hai minna...! Kirin muncul lagi di Fic NaruGaa yang lain, fic ini tercipta dari drabble yang Kirin post di page NaruGaa sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sebenernya sih banyak fic yang mau Kirin ketik

**Alive**

**Panda Merah si Uke Idaman**

**Twins**

**Angel in the Dark**

**The Last Holy Elf**

**Our Live (NaruGaa & Ryuu) *Sequel Watashi Wa Sabaku Ryuu***

**My Love Just for You *New**

**Aishiteru Kazekage-sama *New**

Banyak kan? Yah tapi belum ada kesempatan buat ngetik

Jadi harap bersabar ya sahabat NaruGaa...

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa**

**Rate**

**M**

**Summary**

**Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua kejadian ini? Naruto suatu saat kau akan menyesal jika terus mengabaikan hatimu dan menggunakan otak bodohmu itu!**

**Warning**

**Ini Yaoi/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale/Laki sama Laki, dll….**

**Cerita ini diambil dari kejadian setelah perang, dan segala sesuatu yang ada di fic ini mungkin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi di manga. Baik karakter yang kembali hidup di fic ini maupun kejadian saat perang.**

**Destiny chap 1**

29 Februari… tanggal yang hanya ada setiap 4 tahun sekali. Tanggal dimana seluruh planet berada pada satu garis lurus. Tanggal dimana eksistensi dunia maya menjadi lebih kuat dari dunia nyata. Tanggal dimana yang mistislah yang berkuasa. Tanggal dimana bijuu menguasai hostnya..

.

.

.

.

.

Seringai iblis dan mata berkilat merah nampak diwajah tan seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya. Sinar bulan purnama nampak temaram dibawah balutan awan hitam.

Angin berhembus dengan tenang namun terasa sangat menusuk raga. Suara lolongan srigala liar menjadi nyanyian dimalam ini.

Disisi lain terlihat seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun melesat diantara lautan pasir. Menembus dinginnya angin malam yang sampai ke paru-paru. Matanya berwarna hitam kecoklatan, seringai iblis pun nampak diwajah manisnya. Kulit putih bersihnya nampak bersinar dibawah terpaan sang purnama.

Inilah saatnya…. Saat dimana dua insan yang terpisah oleh dimensi dan belenggu dunia nyata akan bertemu. Menumpahkan segala hasrat yang selama ini tak terluapkan.

"Shukaku.." Mata merah itu pun semakin berkilat saat menyadari sang belahan jiwa berada tak jauh darinya. Walau dengan wujud yang berbeda, namun hanya dengan melihat mata itu saja dia tahu miliknya berada disana.

"Kurama.." Dengan nafas memburu, sang bijuu yang tengah menguasai raga hostnya segera menghampiri sang pujaan.

Malam ini ditengah hutan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha, dibawah temaram cahaya sang purnama. Dua bijuu melepaskan hasratnya. Nafsu yang memburu membuat mereka melupakan nasib host masing-masing.

Kurama yang tengah menguasai raga Naruto segera menerkan Shukaku yang sedang menguasai tubuh Gaara. Dilumatnya bibir mungil dan ranum itu. Ciuman yang sangat menuntut dan mendominasi. Suara erangan dan desahan erotis keluar dari bibir mungil sang Sabaku. Keduanya pun terlibat dalam pergulatan, saling merengkuh satu sama lain, saling melumat dan menyingkirkan semua kain yang menjadi penghalang penyatuan mereka.

"Akh! AH!" Shukaku/Gaara memekik dan mengerang saat sang Alpha memasukkan kesejatiannya.

"Suaramu tetap indah seperti dulu, sayang sepertinya tubuh yang kau pakai sangat sensitive." Kurama/Naruto menyeringai dan semakin memperdalam penyatuan mereka.

"Akh! Ah..ah..hah..ah.." Shukaku/Gaara terus mendesah dan mencengkram kedua bahu sang Alpha.

Tubuh keduanya dipenuhi oleh peluh, desahan nafas memburu terdengar disepanjang malam. Sesekali terdengar suara erangan dan pekikan sang Beta, suara persatuan tubuh mereka berbaur dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan.

Sepanjang malam ini, sampai eksistensi mereka mulai meredup dari dunia ini. Keduanya akan terus menumpahkan segala hasrat yang dimiliki. Tak peduli seberapa banyak benih yang mereka tumpahkan. Tak perduli seberapa banyak tanda merah yang mereka buat. Bahkan sang Alpha tak akan berhenti ketika Betanya sudah mulai kelelahan dan memintanya berhenti. Dua remaja yang tak tahu apa-apa menjadi tumbal sepasang bijuu dimalam itu

Skip Time

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian malam 29 Februari. Setelah sebelumnya dua orang remaja dikejutkan dengan kejadian yang berlawanan dengan akal sehat mereka. Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara mendapati diri mereka disebuah taman bunga yang berada di dalam hutan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

Dan yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut lagi adalah keadaan mereka saat bangun. Naruto yang memeluk Gaara dan tubuh mereka hanya dibalut sehelai kain tipis. Belum lagi bercak merah disana sini. Terutama Gaara yang memiliki banyak sekali bercak merah, bekas gigitan dan cengkraman yang terlihat jelas diatas kulit putih mulusnya.

Ditambah dengan rasa nyeri dibagian pinggang kebawah yang dialami Gaara. Sampai-sampai membuat sang Kazekage muda kesulitan untuk berdiri. Kepulangannya ke Suna pun berkat bantuan Naruto yang dengan suka rela dan paksaan menggendong Gaara. Menyelinap masuk ke Suna tanpa ada yang tahu.

Bingung? Shock? Tentu saja dialami oleh keduanya. Akan tetapi tak ada hal apapun yang mereka ingat tentang kejadian yang mereka alami.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan bencana yang dijanjikan pun terjadi. Sunagakure dilanda kedukaan karena sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Kazekage mereka jatuh sakit. Dan dalam waktu dua minggu ini kondisi sang Kazekage terus bertambah buruk. Tubuhnya semakin lemah bahkan sampai tak sadarkan diri. Setiap kali dilakukan pemeriksaan selalu terjadi kesalahan.

Kondisi inilah yang sampai membuat Temari menangis . kankurou merasa dirinya lagi-lagi tak berguna, para tetua mulai cemas.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gumam Temari dengan suara parau. Kini dia dan kankurou berada di ruang perawatan Gaara. Dihadapannya tergolek lemah sang adik bungsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Konoha?" Usul kankurou.

"Konoha?"

"Ya, mungkin Hokage ke lima bisa membantu kita."

"Tapi tak mungkin beliau bisa pergi ke Suna." Temari menunduk lesu dan memandang pilu pada sosok Gaara.

"Tak ada salahnya kita mencoba, aku akan mengirimkan Takamaru." Ucap Kankurou kemudian melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan meninggalkan Temari yang masih terduduk di samping ranjang Gaara.

"Kenapa selalu kau yang berada diposisi seperti ini? Apa kami-sama sangat menginginkanmu sehingga dia terus berusaha mengambilmu dari kami." Temari membelai rambut sang adik.

"Atau kami-sama masih murka pada kami yang sempat menyia-nyiakanmu? Kumohon Gaara..jangan hukum aku seperti ini.." Air mata itu pun kembali terjatuh. Temari kembali terisak sambil menggenggam dan menciumi tangan sang adik yang terasa dingin.

Berbagai cara telah mereka lakukan, dan mungkin meminta bantuan Konoha adalah cara terakhir. Semoga ada seseorang disana yang mampu membantu mereka lepas dari masalah ini. Apapun akan mereka lakukan asalkan sang kazekage kembali membuka matanya, apapun akan mereka tukarkan sebagai imbalan atas kesehatan Gaara. Apapun…

Itulah harapan Kankurou dan Temari saat melepaskan Takamaru untuk menyampaikan sehelai surat permohonan bagi Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, sama seperti saat perisai Gaara runtuh dan dia tertangkap oleh Akatsuki, saat itu Naruto tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan telur rebus dan kulit dari telur tersebut terkelupas dengan sendirinya seiring dengan pertahanan Gaara yang runtuh. Firasat buruk pun menghinggapinya dan kali ini saat Naruto sedang berlatih jurus segel bersama kedua senseinya.

"Ouch! Ittai...ittai..ITTAAAIIIIII...!" Dan akhirnya Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Apa lagi kali ini Naruto?" Kakashi speechless.

"Kemarin kau terjatuh karena melamun, hari sebelumnya menabrak dinding rumahmu dan berakhir dengan tertimpa jam dinding, hari sebelumnya lagi masuk rumah sakit karena menggigit lidahmu sendiri dan sekarang kau melukai dirimu sendiri .." Cerocos Yamato.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Naruto? Dua minggu ini kau seperti bukan dirimu saja." Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan penuh selidik.

"Mana ku tahu! Rasanya aku jadi tak bersemangat." Naruto duduk bersila dan memasang wajah masam.

"Ichiraku akan tutup jika pelanggan tetapnya tak datang selama dua minggu." Canda Kakashi.

"Haaaah... aku juga tidak mengerti sensei, rasanya dua minggu ini aku jadi susah tidur dan tidak nafsu makan." Naruto makin nelangsa.

"...!?" Kakashi dan Yamato saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Yamato.

"Yang benar saja? Sakit tak ada dalam kamusku." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah.

"Benar juga," Gumam Kakashi.

"Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang dariku," Gumam Naruto sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit menatap awan lepas.

Whuusss!

"Eh!? Bukankah itu burung dari Suna?" Seru Naruto.

**Deg!**

Kakashi langsung mendapat firasat buruk.

"Takamaru, pasti ada hal yang sangat mendesak." Gumam Kakashi.

"Semoga bukan hal buruk," Sahut Yamato.

"Shit!" Naruto segera bangkit dan melesat ke kantor Hokage.

"Kita juga pergi Yamato, aku merasakan firasat buruk." Ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang bersama Yamato.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Kepala Tsunade terasa berdenyut saat membaca surat yang diberikan oleh team pemecah sandi.

"Tidak mungkin nona Tsunade berangkat ke Suna disaat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau mengirim team medis inti?" Usul Shizune yang juga Nampak khawatir.

"Ck! Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Spertinya badai besar akan segera terjadi." Tsunade berdecak kesal, hari ini pun tak seperti biasanya. dia menang beberapa undian lotre dengan hadiah cukup besar.

**Brak!**

"Baa-chan! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara?" Teriak Naruto setelah membuka paksa pintu kantor Hokage.

"Hah, kalian berdua ini memang memiliki ikatan batin ya?'' Tsunade tersenyum penuh makna.

"Maaf kami lancang datang tanpa izin," Ucap Kakashi yang sudah berada dibelakang Naruto bersama Yamato.

"Tak apa, sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan bantuan kalian," Jawab Tsunade. Dengan begitu Kakashi segera menutup pintu yang ada dibelakangnnya.

"Aku baru mendapatkan kabar, dua minggu yang lalu Kazekage Suna tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan tak sadarkan diri sampai hari ini." Mulai Tsunade.

"Apa!? Ba-" Ucapan Naruto terputus oleh Tsunade.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai!" Tsunade mendelik tajam pada Naruto. "Sudah berkali-kali dilakukan pemeriksaan tapi, selalu terjadi kesalahan yang tidak biasa. Dimulai dari data yang hilang sampai alat-alat medis yang tiba-tiba saja tak dapat digunakan." Tsunade mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Suna meminta bantuan dariku karena kondisi Gaara yang terus memburuk. Tapi, seperti yang kalian ketahui aku tak bisa meninggalkan desa."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

[Bawa Gaara kemari]

"Kurama?" Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara lain dari dalam dirinya.

[Kau harus membawa Gaara ke Konoha]

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Perjalan Konoha dan Suna memakan waktu 3 hari 3 malam. Dan jika aku membawa Gaara ke Konoha itu berarti akan memakan waktu 1 minggu." Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Apa itu Kurama?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, ini aku." Kurama mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dan berbicara.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya saja," Teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Biarkan aku saja yang bicara," Balas Kurama.

"Jika menggunkan cakraku Naruto bisa sampai ke Suna hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Akan ku pinjamkan cakraku untuk hal ini," Ucap Kurama. Semua yang ada diruangan itu termasuk Naruto sendiri menganga mendengar penuturan Kurama.

"Atas dasar apa kau mau melakukannya?' Tanya Tsunade berhati-hati.

Seringai muncul di wajah Naruto, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," Jawab Kurama singkat lalu kembali menyerahkan control pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi!?" Seru Naruto.

"Kita harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik dan membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan pihak Suna." Jawab Tsunade.

"Lalu aku akan gagal menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara untuk kedua kalinya?" Bantah Naruto dengan tekad bajanya. Kakashi hanya mampu terdiam.

"Gaara sudah bertahan selama dua minggu, dan apakah dia masih harus bertahan selama seminggu lagi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kondisi Gaara semakin memburuk?"

"Jika terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan," Jawab Tsunade.

Siing...bwuush!

Naruto langsung berubah dalam mode Kyuubi. "Aku dan Kurama akan pergi sekarang, terserah kalian mau melakukan apa." Ucap Naruto setelah berbalik.

"Haah, kau memang seenaknya saja." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Sampaikan maksudmu pada pihak Suna dan bawa Gaara ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, aku akan menunggu di sana dan mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Hehee.." Naruto berbalik dan menunjukkan sengiran khasnya.

"Apanya yag hehe? Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ketus Tsunade dengan persimpangan didahinya. Kakashi dan Yamato tersenyum.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat Kurama!" Dan bwuuushh... Naruto pun menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Membawa Gaara ke Konoha? Apa kau yakin ini akan berjalan lancar?" Tanya Kankuro antara ragu dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang dengan mode Bijuu.

"Akan ku pastikan Gaara sampai dengan selamat." Ucap Naruto mantap. "Tsunade-baa-chan sedang tak bisa meninggalkan desa sama sekali,"

"Jika ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Gaara, kita harus melakukannya." Ucap Temari.

"Kau benar," Kankuro menghela nafas berat. "Tapi kita harus membicarakannya dengan para tetua desa dulu," Imbuh Kankuro.

"Ck! Kenapa sih harus ada peraturan seperti itu," Naruto berdecak kesal. "Para tetua itu dimana pun sama saja. Semuanya suka bicara seenaknya dan lamban dalam mengambil keputusan." Cerocos Naruto.

"Haah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah begitu peraturannya kan? Kau juga tidak bias terus jadi anak kecil dan bicara seenaknya Naruto." Petuah Kankuro.

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar deh kalimat seperti itu," Naruto menggaruk garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. 'Ah benar! Itukan kata-kata yang mirip dengan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru,' Batin Naruto.

"Oh ya, bisa antar aku ke tempat Gaara sebentar?" Pinta Naruto. Kankuro dan Temari saling bertukar pandang.

"Hmm.. baiklah," Jawab keduanya. Maka Naruto pun mengikuti dua kakak beradik itu ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup besar dan dijaga ketat oleh beberapa anbu pilihan.

'Uzumaki Naruto?' Dibalik topengnya para anbu terkejut dengan keberadaan Naruto di Suna.

"Di dalam sini?" Tanya Naruto. Temari mengangguk. Dan mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Gaara berada.

**Deg!**

"Ga...Gaara!? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?" Naruto terdiam di ambang pintu. Dihadapannya kini tak jauh darinya berbaring seorang pria berambut merah di sebuah kasur. Selang infuse Nampak terpasang di tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya terlihat pucat dan tak bertenaga, bahkan sampai memakai bantuan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Keadaannya memburuk sejak dua hari yang lalu," Ucap temari pilu.

Sesak.. sakit... dan kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggeretakkan giginya.

**Grep!**

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan!?" Pekik Temari saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat Gaara.

"Aku akan membawa Gaara ke Konoha sekarang!" Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Apa? !" Temari tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tunggu Naruto!' Ucap Kankuro.

"Jangan halangi aku!" Ucap Naruto tegas.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau menghalangimu?" Jawab Kankuro dengan nada malas.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung.

"Jangan lupa turunkan cairan infusnya dulu, kau tidak mungkin membawa tiang itu juga kan?" Kankuro sweat drop sambil menunjuk tiang infuse.

"Jadi kau tidak melarangku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Untuk apa? Gaara itu adikku, kalau denganmu aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja." Kankuro tersenyum.

"Haah.., baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi." Temari menghela nafas pasrah. "Jangan sampai kau menjatuhkannya, para tetua biar kami yang urus." Tambah Temari.

"Yosh! Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang!" Seru Naruto sambil berubah ke mode bijuu. Dan bwuussshh... Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

...

Hening beberapa saat.

...

"Kau yakin Gaara tidak akan jatuh?" Tanya Kankuro sedikit kaget.

"Biar ku kebiri dia kalau sampai itu terjadi." Ucap Temari dengan aura mengerikan.

'Mengerikan..' Ucap Kankuro dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

"Baa-chan aku datang!" Teriak Naruto saat memasuki ruangan yang sudah ditentukan.

**Buagh!**

Kursi melayang...

"Ugh!"

Tepat mengenai wajah Naruto yang untungnya masih dalam mode bijuu.

"AKU TAHU! BISAKAH KAU DATANG DENGAN NORMAL TANPA HARUS MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA PINTU RUMAH SAKIT!?" Amuk Tsunade.

"DAN BISAKAH KAU LEBIH BERHATI-HATI LAGI BAA-CHAN!? AKU SEDANG MENGGENDONG GAARA TAHU! BAGAIMANA KALAU SAMPAI KENA?" Naruto balik berteriak.

"Siighh.. itu sudah ku perhitungkan." Jawab Tsunade sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"PERHITUNGKAN APANYA?! KAU TEPAT MENGENAI WAJAHKU BAA-CHAN."

"Cepat letakkan dia di sini," Perintah Tsunade tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Naruto.

"Huh! Dasar baa-chan," Naruto manyun sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan Gaara.

Di dalam ruangan hanya ada Tsunade, Naruto dan Shizune.

"Kau tunggu di luar," Ucap Tsunade.

"Iya, iya aku tahu." Naruto melangkah ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!?"

Pluk!

Tsunade menjatuhkan hasil pemeriksaat yang ada di tangannya.

"Shizune! Kita lakukan pemeriksaan satu kali lagi!" Ucap Tsunade dengan ekspresi panic.

"Ta-tapi nona Tsunade, kita sudah memeriksanya tiga kali. Dan hasilnya sama," Jawab Shizune dengan wajah antara bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Kita lakukan sekali lagi," Ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Ha-hai.."

Dan pemeriksaan pun dimulai kembail, keringat sudah mengalir deras dari Tsunade dan Shizune. Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hasilnya masih sama. Ck! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia ini," Tsunade mengerang frustasi.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi pada Kazekage-sama?" Shizune Nampak shock.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ini baru pertama kali aku menemukan kasus seperti ini," Tsunade memijit keningnya. "Terlebih lagi kondisi Kazekage sendiri semakin buruk,"

"Kita harus membicarakannya dengan Suna," Ucap Shizune.

"Kau benar, dan kita harus menemukan siapa pelakunya." Tatapan mata Tsunade nampak kosong dan memandang jauh.

Badai besar sudah dimulai karena sang waktu tak lagi mau menunggu. Semua yang akan terjadi mungkin merupakan pukulan besar bagi Suna, tapi mereka tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengingkarinya. Tak aka nada yang mampu menghentikan takdir...

**TBC**

**Review pleaseeeeee...**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf Kirin update di bulan puasa, tapi tenang aja chap ini Rate aman di konsumsi (?) untuk bulan puasa.

Arigato review di chap lalu minna.. itu sangat berarti bagi Kirin.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa**

**Rate**

**K+T**

Ada takdir yang bisa diubah maka ada pula takdir yang tidak bisa diubah.

Chapter 2

"Ya ampun baa-chan memangnya kau kira aku sebodoh itu apa?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan memasang tampang bosan. "Gaara sedang sekarat dan kau malah bercanda!" Ucap si pirang kesal.

"Aku sudah lima kali melakukan pemeriksaan dan hasilnya sama," Jawab Tsunade berusaha menahan emosinya. "Memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi Gaara benar-benar hamil dan sekarang usia kandungannya sudah hampir genap satu bulan."

"Mana mungkin Gaara hamil, dia itu laki-laki. Aku sudah memastikanya sendiri," Naruto langsung terbayang kejadian di hutan satu bulan lalu. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Gaara naked bahkan "Full Naked".

"Sepertinya memang percuma bicara padamu," Tsunade berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Eh? Baa-chan kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Naruto berbalik dan mengejar Tsunade.

"Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Suna. Bagaimanapun juga pihak Suna harus diberitahu." Jawab Tsunade serius.

"Jadi... kau serius baa-chan?" Naruto membeku. Gaara hamil? Bagaimana bisa?

"Oh ya Naruto," Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apa kau tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Gaara?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tampang cool.

"HA?! Jangan bertanya seperti itu dengan tampang sok keren gitu dong." Protes Naruto. "Mana aku tahu,"

**[Naruto pelakunya.] Terdengar suara Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan kali ini suara itu benar-benar keluar. Terdengar oleh Tsunade dan Shizune.**

"Hah!? Apa yang kau katakana Kurama?! Mana mungkin aku jadi ayah dari anak yang ada di perut Gaara. Aku saja tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejauh itu,"

**[Kau menyentuhnya]**

"Kapan?"

**[Satu bulan yang lalu,]**

"Dimana?"

**[Hutan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha]**

"Gah! Jangan buat lelucon yang mengerikan." Naruto berteriak frustasi. Tsunade dan Shizuna tampak shock namun juga penasaran di waktu yang bersamaan.

**[Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon] Jawab Kurama masih dengan nada yang sama (Datar).**

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menghamili Gaara, lagi pula masuk lewat mana?"

**[Belakang]**

Twich!

"SUDAH CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!"

**BUAGH!**

Naruto tumbang kena hajar Tsunade. "Bisa-bisanya bercanda seperti itu!"

**[Aku serius] Jawab Kurama masih datar.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakana Kurama?!" Geram Tsunade.

**[Satu bulan yang lalu, tanggal 29 Februari. Malam itu aku dan Shukaku menguasai tubuh host kami masing-masing dan melakukan 'itu']**

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

**Dooooooooooooong...**

"..." Naruto terdiam, semua kejadian di pagi itu kembali berputar dalam ingatannya. Dia yang terbangun dalam keadaan memeluk Gaara dan sama-sama full naked. Tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi bercak merah, Gaara yang kesakitan saat akan beranjak bangun sampai akhirnya Naruto mengangkat paksa Gaara dengan bridal style sampai Suna. Karena saat Naruto akan menggendong Gaara di punggung sang Kazekage berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade dengan suara tercekat.

**[Ceh! Haruskah ku jelaskan?!] Kurama berdecak kesal.**

"Dengan sangat jelas." Ucap Tsunade.

**[Tanggal 29 Ferbruari kemarin bertepatan dengan bulan purnama dan semua planet berada di satu garis lurus. Aku dan Shu sudah lama berpisah, dan kemarin adalah kesempatan kami untuk kembali bertemu. Kau tahu kan apa yang dilakukan sepasang makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin saat kembali bertemu untuk sekian lama?] Kurama Nampak menyeringai.**

"Dasar rubah sialan! Kau tahu kan aku dan Gaara itu sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki!?" Teriak Naruto.

**[Aku tidak tertarik pada bocah merah itu,] Kurama mengorek sebelah telinganya.**

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melakukannya!?" (Teriak)

**[Karena Shu berada di dalam tubuhnya,] (Nyantai)**

"Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan tubuhku!?" (Teriak)

**[Bodoh! Tentu saja karena aku berada di dalam tubuhmu,] Sang rubah terkekeh geli.**

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lalu kenapa Gaara bisa hamil?" Tanya Tsunade.

**[Karena bocah itu special,] Kurama kembali menyeringai.**

"Berarti kau sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

**[Tidak,] Jawab Kurama enteng. [Shu di segel dalam tubuh Gaara sejak dia masih di dalam kandungan, mungkin karena itu penyatuan mereka sampai seperti itu. Di luar memang laki-laki tapi ku rasa cakra Shu yang mendominasi malam itu membuat perubahan di dalam tubuh Gaara untuk menyesuaikan dengannya.] Jelas Kurama.**

"Ini mustahil.. kenapa sampai seperti ini.." Tsunade memijit keningnya.

"Kenapa kalian suka seenaknya saja!?" Bentak Naruto.

**[Masih untung hanya dalamnya saja yang berubah,] Balas Kurama.**

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan pihak Suna." Ucap Tsunade. "Shizune, cepat kirimkan surat ke Suna. Masalah para tetua Konoha biar aku yang urus."

"Baik." Jawab Shizune.

.

.

.

Naruto Nampak sedang duduk termangu di atas sebuah pohon besar yang berada di hutan. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Semua yang ada dipikirannya kacau berantakan. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya shock.

**[Berlari tak akan menyelesaikan masalah,]**

"Aku tahu Kurama," Jawab Naruto dengan nada pasrah. "Tapi kau juga tahu kan? Bulan depan aku berencana melamar Hinata." Naruto menerawang jauh.

**[Ya aku tahu, tapi Hinata tidak tahu kan? Kau bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya.]**

"Itu akan ku lakukan bulan depan,"

**[Kalau begitu lakukan saja]**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya kalau Hinata tahu sekarang Gaara mengandung anakku!?"

**[Bunuh Gaara.]**

"Apa!?"

**[Kalau kau hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu saja lebih baik kau bunuh saja bocah merah itu.] Jawab Kurama enteng.**

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Geram Naruto. Kurama hanya mendengus.

"Aaaarrgghhh! Yang ada di perut Gaara itu bukan anakku."

**[Bicara apa kau?]**

"Kau yang menghamili Gaara. Itu anakmu."

**[Ku gunakan tubuhmu, apa kau lupa?]**

"Tetap saja itu bukan anakku."

**[Terserah.] Kemudian Kurama menghilang.**

.

.

.

.

"Ini diluar dugaan," Ucap seorang tetua dari Suna. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya tetua tersebut pada Temari dan Kankuro yang juga berada di ruang rapat Konoha bersama para tetua dan Hokage juga Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin membunuh 'dia'.." Ucap Kankuro sambil melirik Naruto . "Tapi ini juga bukan salahnya, lakukan apa yang terbaik untuk Gaara." Tambah Kankuro. Naruto hanya menggerutu kesal. Kenapa dia juga harus ikut dalam rapat ini.

"Bagimana denganmu?" Tanya tetua yang lainnya pada Temari.

"Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Gaara, aku tak perduli jika harus dilakukan pengangkatan rahim." Jawab Temari mantap.

"Ku rasa itu jawaban kami," Ucap Baki.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi kedua belah pihak, jangan sampai masalah ini diketahui oleh masyarakat umum." Ucap seorang tetua dari Konoha.

"Apa kau bersedia melakukannya putri Tsunade?" Tanya tetua lainnya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Tsunade balik bertanya. "Tugasku adalah menyelamatkan bukan membunuh."

"Tapi ini yang terbaik, anda pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kazekage-sama tetap mengandung." Ucap tetua Suna. "Ini juga akan menjadi masalah bagi Konoha karena ayah dari anak itu adalah pahlawan sekaligus calon hokage konoha yang baru."

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan salahku kan!" Teriak Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Naruto!" Bentak Tsunade.

"Usia kandungannya baru 1 bulan, ku rasa bukan masalah untuk mengeluarkannya." Ucap Tsunade pada akhirnya. Walau sesungguhnya hatinya terasa sakit saat mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu keputusan sudah diambil, kita gugurkan kandungan kazekage-sama." Ucap Baki.

**Deg!**

Entah kenapa saat mendengar itu ada penolakan yang sangat besar di dalam diri Naruto. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak dan meminta mereka untuk tak melakukannya. Tapi untuk apa? Toh itu juga bukan anaknya.

"Operasi akan ku lakukan satu jam lagi." Ucap Tsunade sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat. Ada rasa kecewa di hatinya dengan tingkah diam Naruto.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian.

"Pindahkan kazekage ke ruang operasi," Perintah Tsunade pada beberapa petugas rumah sakit.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Temari khawatir.

"Ku harap begitu," Jawab Tsunade.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini bukan salahmu." Kankuro menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kenapa selalu Gaara yang menjadi korban?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Karena kalau Temari kau akan menjadi kakak iparku," Canda Kankuro.

Bletak!

"Jangan sampai aku kelepasan dan membunuhmu!" Temari menjitak Kankuro dengan kipasnya. Shikamaru yang juga **kebetulan** berada di samping Temari segera melancarkan glare mautnya.

"A-aku kan hanya bercanda..hahaha.." Kankuro tertawa hambar dengan keringat dingin dan ujung bibir yang berkedut.

Sssshhhh...zraaasshhh...

Tiba-tiba saja pasir bertebaran di sekitar Gaara, membentuk perisai saat beberapa orang akan memindahkan sang kazekage.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

**{Tak akan ku biarkan kalian membunuh makhluk yang tak berdosa,}**

"Siapa? Siapa yang berbicara?" Tanya Tsunade.

**{Aku Shukaku, tak akan ku biarkan kalian membunuh anak ini.}**

**[Ini yang terbaik Shu,] Ucap Kurama.**

**{Itu menurut mereka, tidak menurutku.}**

**[Kita sudah melakukan kesalah besar. Jangan sampai terjadi hal yang lebih dari ini.] Jawab Kurama lagi.**

**{Akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar jika kita membiarkan anak yang terpilih terbunuh sebelum dia dilahirkan,} Bantah Shukaku lagi.**

**[Itu masalah mereka, biarkan saja.] Jawab Kurama enteng.**

**{Tidak akan ku biarkan.}**

**[Keras kepala.]**

"Anak yang terpilih? Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Tsunade.

**[Seorang anak yang terpilih akan lahir dari dua orang yang terpilih pula. Gaara seorang yang terpilih sebelum dilahirkan dan Naruto anak dalam ramalan.] Jawab Kurama.**

"Anak yang terpilih? Jadi maksudmu kau sengaja melakukan ini!?" Tanya Naruto.

**[Tidak. Kami tak tahu kalau anak itu akan terlahir dari kalian berdua.]**

"Anak seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Temari yang memberanikan diri.

**[Seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan khusus.] Jawab Kurama singkat.**

"Kemampuan khusus seperti apa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan segala keingin tahuannya.

**[Aku tidak tahu dia mau menuruni yang mana. Cakra istimewa Kushina, kemampuan Minato atau mungkin kemampuan Naruto.] Ucap Kurama.**

**{Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menguasai lebih dari satu, kita tak tahu kemampuan apa yang akan dia terima dari silsilah keluarga Gaara.} Tambah Shukaku.**

"Apa? Mustahil."

Apa benar apa yang dikatakan para Shukaku itu? Ini mengerikan. Semuanya Nampak tercekat dengan pernyataan itu.

**[Bisa jadi dia memiliki kemampuan lain yang kita tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya] Kurama tersenyum sinis.**

"Ceh! Kalian pasti hanya mengakali kami saja." Ucap Naruto.

**{Aku tak perduli anak ini anak yang terpilih atau bukan. Yang jelas kau harus menikahi Gaara.} Balas Shukaku.**

"Apa!? Yang benar saja! Mana ada dua laki-laki menikah." Tolak Naruto.

**{Aku tak akan mengembalikan Gaara sampai pernikahan kalian selesai dilaksanakan.} Dan dengan itu segera saja pasir membungkus tubuh Gaara yang masih tak sadarkan diri.**

"Gaara!" Temari dan Kankuro berlari namun beberapa cambuk pasir segera menyerang mereka.

**{Waktu kalian hanya sampai mata hari terbenam besok, lebih dari itu Gaara tidak akan bertahan.} Ancam Shukaku.**

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Naruto terduduk lemas.

Karena kejadian yang tak terduga maka rapat pun kembali dilaksanakan. Berbagai argumentasi diluncurkan. Berbagai akibat diutarakan, tak ada cara lain. Suna harus merelakan kazekage mereka menikah dengan Naruto. Sementara Konoha yang berada dalam posisi tak menguntungkan di desak Suna untuk menyetujuinya. Konoha pun tak mungkin mengabaikan masalah ini begitu saja karena Naruto dan Kurama berada di Konoha. Mereka juga harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi. Terlebih sekarang Suna lah yang berada di posisi tak menguntungkan.

Rapat berjalan alot karena lagi-lagi meraka harus beradu argumentasi tentang tempat tinggal. Gaara tak mungkin tinggal di Konoha karena dia seorang Kazekage dan Naruto tidak mungkin tinggal di Suna keran dia akan segera menjadi Hokage baru.

"Biarkan Gaara yang tinggal di Konoha," Ucap Temari.

"Temari. Itu tidak mungkin, Gaara adalah Kazekage suna." Tolak seorang tetua Suna.

"Berada di Suna dalam keadaan seperti ini tak menutup kemungkinan Gaara akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti saat dia pertama kali dijadikan jiinchuriki." Ucap Temari.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Jawab Baki.

"Jika semua berpikir seperti mu mungkin itu memang tidak akan tejadi." Kankuro ikut bicara. Baki dan para tetua lain kembali terdiam.

Benar, para tetua Suna memang sudah berubah. Tapi tetap saja, tak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan kembali berubah.

"Jika kami bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih baik untuk Gaara," Ucap Temari sedih.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan menjaga Gaara." Tsunade berusaha menenangkan Temari.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan akhirnya dilaksanakan keesokan harinya. Dan setelah acara itu selesai pasir yang membungkus tubuh Gaara mulai menghilang. Keadaannya pun terus membaik. Berita ini cukup membuat Suna dan Konoha geger. Banyak yang tidak bisa menerima pernikahan Naruto dan Gaara namun mereka dipaksa menerima kenyataan ini.

Untuk menjaga keadaan di kemudian hari maka berita tentang anak yang terpilih pun terpaksa diumumkan. Hal ini berdampak sangat positive karena para masyarakat awam mengangggap ini anugerah kami-sama bagi desa yang sudah melahirkan beberapa pahlawan dunia Shinobi. Dan juga dampak negative yang sudah siap ditanggung oleh Konoha.

Tentu akan ada pihak yang tidak menginginkan anak itu lahir dan akan ada pihak yang menginginkan anak itu menjadi milik mereka.

Di hari ke dua akhirnya Gaara membuka matanya. Temari dan Kankuro sengaja belum pulang. Mereka baru akan pulang saat kondisi Gaara sudah benar-benar pulih.

"Gaara, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Temari menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa terasa lebih baik?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Sangat baik, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuat repot semuanya," Jawab Gaara datar.

"Gaara..." Temari tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini pada Gaara.

"Aku tahu," Gaara menutup matanya. "Shukaku menceritakan semuanya padaku, semua sudah terjadi. Akan ku lakukan jika ini yang terbaik bagi Suna."

"Gaara..'' Kankuro dan Temari Nampak sangat terpukul.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Greeek...

"Maaf mengganggu," Tsunade membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang perawatan Gaara diikuti oleh Shizune dan Kakashi.

"Sudah bangun ya," Kakashi Nampak tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Oh, Hokage-sama." Ucap Temari.

"Sepertinya Shukaku menepati janjinya." Tsunade tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di Konoha, aku sudah mempersiakan sebuah rumah untukmu dan Naruto."

"Aku mengerti," Ucap Gaara datar.

"Semua barang yang kau butuhkan sudah kami persiapkan," Ucap Temari pada Gaara.

Setelah Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengantar Gaara pindah ke rumah baru maka Temari dan Kankuro segera berpamitan kerana mereka sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan desa.

"Tolong ya," Pinta Temari pada Shikamaru saat di gerbang desa.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya semampuku." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mengenai Naruto, aku sedikit khawatir. Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini." Ucap Kankuro. Sejak acara pernikahan selesai Naruto tak pernah sekalipun menjenguk Gaara. Bahkan sampai saat Gaara pindah ke rumah baru pun Naruto tidak berada di sana.

"Dia akan segera mengerti. Jangan khawatir, Naruto tidak seburuk itu." Ucap Shikamaru meyakinkan.

"Yah, kau benar." Kankuro tersenyum.

"Kalau bagitu kami permisi dulu," Pamit Temari.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Dan dengan itu keduanya pun memulai perjalan pulang ke Suna.

.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan ke setiap sudut rumah. Rumah baru yang cukup besar dengan dua kamar tidur di lantai dasar dan satu kamar tidur di lantai atas serta ruang kerja,perpustakaan (yang sepertinya dipersiapkan oleh Kankuro dan Temari untuk Gaara). Sebuah dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi di lantai dasar dan tiga lainnya di setiap kamar. Rumah yang dikelilingi oleh pagar dan halaman yang cukup luas. Rumah khas ala jepang, berbeda dengan rumah rumah artistic yang ada di Suna.

Gaara berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya, merentangkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpanya, membuat rambutnya menari-nari oleh sang bayu.

Di tempat lain.

"Naruto buka pintunya!" Sakura menggebrak pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Dia tak akan keluar," Ucap Sai yang ikut bersama Sakura.

"Dia harus keluar. SAAANNAAROOOO!"

BRUAK!

Sakura menjebol pintu beserta dinding apartemen Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!? Gaara sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan berada di rumah baru kalian!" Sakura masuk dan langsung menarik Naruto yang bergerumul di balik selimut.

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chan.. aku masih ngantuk." Keluh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tidur dirumah mu!" Tak ada ampun lagi. Sakura segera menggeret Naruto keluar dari apartemennya.

Brak!

Duagh!

"Ugh! Ittaii..." Naruto meringis karena dilempar begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"Naruto?"

**Deg!**

Naruto tersentak dan membeku. Suara ini... sepertinya tidak salah lagi ini suara Gaara.. dia ada di belakang ku...

"Gaara-san, maaf kami terlambat membawa si bodoh ini." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," Ucap Sai sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut.

.

.

.

"Naruto?" Panggil Gaara sekali lagi karena sudah cukup lama Naruto tak beranjak dan masih terduduk di tanah halaman rumahnya.

"A-aku mau mandi dulu.." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Gaara. Si merah hanya tersenyum miris.

Naruto pasti jijik padanya, Gaara juga tidak menyukai Naruto dalam tanda kutip tapi dia juga tak pernah bisa membenci Naruto. Sejak dulu dia selalu berharap bisa menjadi seperti Naruto. Tapi, dia tak pernah berharap menikah dengan Naruto apa lagi sampai bisa punya keturunan. Ini hal yang sangat mengerikan terutama bagi Naruto. Gaara tahu semua itu dan dia siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Semuanya tak akan mudah...

.

.

.

"Aaarrgghh! Ini tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku bisa menganggap Gaara sebagai isteriku." Erang Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sekarang si pirang tengah berendam di kamar mandi yang berada di lantai bawah.

**[Dia isterimu, kau harus bisa menerima itu.]**

"Dia itu laki-laki. Kau kira aku tidak normal apa!?"

**[Dan apa kau kira Gaara juga tidak normal?]**

"Seharusnya aku menikah dengan Hinata."

**[Ck! Berhentilah menggerutu. Perderitaan yang dialami Gaara jauh lebih berat darimu.]**

"Aku tahu.." Jawab Naruto lemah. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Gaara normal begitu juga aku, aku tak bisa bersikap seperti seorang suami pada Gaara. Dia itu lebih keren dariku.." Ratap Naruto.

**[Kalau begitu kau jadi isteri saja]**

"Jangan bercanda, yang hamil itu kan Gaara."

**[Berarti kau harus menerimanya.]**

"Ini salahmu! Seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab!"

**[Sudah ku lakukan, sekarang aku jadi suami Shu]**

"Aaaarrrgghhh! Kelaur kau Kurama!" Teriak Naruto kesal bercampur frustasi.

**[Kau yakin?]**

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam..

"Umm.. Gaara kau tidur di atas. Aku akan tidur di bawah." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti," Jawab Gaara tenang sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Apa...kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya,"

"..." Naruto bingung gak tahu apa yang harus dia katakana. Gaara begitu pendiam.

**[Kau payah..]Ejek Kurama dalam benak Naruto.**

"Berisik!" Bentak si pirang. Gaara tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Ah maaf.. bu-bukan kau yang ku maksud." Ucap Naruto gelagapan.

"Hiduplah seperti yang kau inginkan," Ucap Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto Nampak bingung.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Lanjut Gaara.

"Ya kau benar," Naruto tertunduk lesu. "Maaf Gaara, tapi aku tak bisa menjadi suamimu. Bukan karena aku membencimu. Tapi, yah kau tahu kan muksudku." Ucap Naruto serba salah.

"Aku tahu, sampai sekarang pun aku juga masih 'normal'." Jawab Gaara.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau kita menjalani ini sebagai seorang teman saja?" Tanya Naruto. Kurama Nampak mendengus.

"Bukan kah kita memang teman?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Hahahaa.. kau benar Gaara. Kita memang teman baik," Naruto tertawa lega.

**[Mereka berdua ternyata sama BODOHNYA.] Pikir Kurama speechless. **

**{Gaara memang polos dan banyak yang belum dia mengerti tentang perasaan cinta dalam tanda kutip, tapi ku rasa yang namanya Naruto itu sangat bodoh.} Shukaku sweat drop.**

.

.

.

**[Kau yakin tidak mau tidur bersama isterimu?] Ucap Kurama.**

"Jangan bercanda. Kami hanya teman," Jawab Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam selimut.

**[Maksudmu teman hidup?]**

"Terserah kau, aku mau tidur."

**[Hey Gaara itu tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan]**

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran buruk tentang Gaara,"

**[Kalau begitu kenapa tak mencobanya?]**

"Sudah diam kau rubah mesum! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau melakukannya dengan laki-laki!"

**[Aww.. kau akan menyesal telah mengatakannya nanti.] Kurama terkekeh geli.**

"Ku bilang diam kan, besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi. Aku mau menemui Hinata." Naruto senyum-senyum gak jelas.

.

.

.

.

**[Shu apa kau yakin mereka akan bersatu?] Tanya Kurama pada Shukaku.**

**{Entahlah, Gaara sendiri sepertinya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman. Bagaimana dengan bocah bodoh itu?}**

**[Seperti katamu, dia sangat bodoh. Besok dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata.]**

**{Cepat atau lambat anak mereka akan membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai anak itu melakukan sesuatu.}**

**[Yah, kau benar.]**

**TBC**

Masih ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya?


End file.
